


Golden One

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Legends, M/M, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is truly the stuff of legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden One

**Author's Note:**

> Genres: Fairytales, Fluff, Legends, Myths, Romance, Slice-Of-Life  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 30, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 27, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Paramount does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 260  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The ancient legends told of a Golden One who descended from the sun and commanded the wind and the sand as it blew and was as abundant as the oceans of Earth and Rigel VI. The Golden One was tinged with ruby-red as his robes glowed the color of Vulcan’s sands. The Golden One brought peace and prosperity to a world groaning under the weight of endless war.

Spock thought of that legend as he watched Jim Kirk step down to the bridge well and relieve Uhura from the command chair. She smiled at him and he returned the smile, his warmth gentle on Spock’s heart.

_I have truly been contaminated by association with Humans. Such flowery language!_

If he dared, he would have smiled.

Kirk sat down in the command chair and turned toward Spock. Spock knew that it was illogical, but he could feel his heart flutter. The brilliance of that smile was almost too much for a lonely Vulcan to bear.

_No, not lonely anymore._

Affection sparkled in Kirk’s eyes, their color making Spock think of the legend again. The gold command shirt was extremely fitting as his lover _glowed_. He was healthy, happy, and in love, which Spock finally understood.

Kirk started to turn to face the viewscreen but the smile was still on his lips. Spock smiled slightly in response, delighted as Kirk’s smile brightened before he made his complete turn.

_Yes, truly the Golden One._

Spock swiveled to face his science station, aware of the warmth behind him as they sailed through the stars.


End file.
